Louder Than Words
by Debonairly
Summary: Hyde/Eric with Eric/Donna friendship. Post Season 8. Eric is beyond curious. Hyde was never one for talking.


Everywhere I went he always came with; to the hub, to Price Mart, to the reservoir. He even sat by me at the dinner table now. He hadn't given up his chair in the basement though, but he did turn it slightly and scoot it closer to the couch. He made sure to sit by me whenever the group had a circle. A lot of times we enjoyed the reefer on our own. It was odd. With the way he'd been behaving one might think he was afraid I was going to leave again. That can't be right though because Mr. Zen isn't scared of anything other than letting show whatever emotions he may have, which he really doesn't have to worry about because of his perfected Zen attitude and those damn glasses he always wears. It really irks me sometimes. Sometimes I just want to talk to him, to have him confide in me. That will never happen, however, because 'We're not girls, Forman.'

It was just the two of us in the basement that Sunday afternoon, watching television. I was deep in thought and barely paying attention to Charlie's Angels, so I'm surprised I even heard my mom when she descended the stairs to give me a shopping list. I stood up and grabbed my coat, ready to head out the door when I heard the TV shut off. Hyde followed me as I had come to expect. We hopped in the Vista Cruiser and headed to the grocery store.

After only a minute or so of driving I decided that it was as good of time as any to question Hyde. "So. Heh. You do know you aren't required to help me shop."  
Lovely start, Eric.  
He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm sick of Charlie's Angels anyway, and I figured Kitty wouldn't want a repeat of last time she sent you shopping."  
He let out a small laugh at the memory.  
"You came to make sure I didn't mess up? Well I've got a list this time, so hah."  
"That's cool."  
"What? No. Seriously, Hyde. You've been glued to my side ever since I've gotten back. What's up?"  
"Nothing's up, Forman, and I'm not glued to your side. I think the drugs have gotten to you."  
"That's not it, Hyde, I-"  
"Shut up, Forman. There's nothing up, okay? So just drop it."  
I sighed and pulled into the parking lot. "Okay."

That could have gone better. I really should think things through more. Red is right. I am a dumbass. We shopped in silence, making our way through the isles to find the various items that mom requested. The list wasn't terribly long, so we finished rather quickly. I was fidgeting the entire time, casting him sideways glances, looking for any signs of emotion. As we headed out of the store and loaded the bags into the vehicle he finally snapped. "Damn-it, Forman, stop fidgeting!"  
"Sorry. I just- I- I know there's something up. I know you don't like talking and stuff, but I wish you would sometimes. I AM your best friend after all."  
The best friend card. Low blow, Eric, low blow.  
He sighed and pulled off his glasses. "I'm only gonna say this once, understand?"  
I nodded, not trusting myself with words. He continued. "I'm a loser who's too afraid to be alone."  
"I don't follow..."  
There was no reply. He simply glared at me and put his shades back on, as I was left even more confused than before.

Once home he went straight to his room, locking the door and leaving me to bring the bags in. Mom thanked me, and I asked if there was anything else she needed. There wasn't. I was glad. I needed to think. What Hyde had said had been important; I knew that much. It was the answer to the question that had been eating away at me. An answer I did not understand. Whatever it was, it had clearly pissed the other man off. I thought long and hard for a moment before the solution occurred to me. Donna. That's who I need. Something was telling me that she would be able to solve this mystery.

I headed next door and knocked. She answered, let me in, and upon seeing my expression she led me up to her room. Despite the fact that we were the only ones in the house she still closed the door. "What's wrong, Eric?"  
I signed and ran my hands through my hair. "It's Hyde, and I don't know what to do, and it's driving me crazy."  
"And?"  
"You've seen how he's been since I've got back. I umm sort of asked him about it today. He got all mad at first but then eventually told me. I told him I didn't understand and now he's locked himself in his room, right? And I'm still confused."  
"Yeah? So what did he say?"  
"He said that he's a loser who's too afraid to be alone, any idea what that means?"  
"Hmm, that sounds really familiar... Oh my god! Hyde's in love!"  
"What?! No!"  
She nodded vigorously while I sat there, mouth agape.  
"But how? When? Who? What does that line have to do with it?" I word vomited.  
"It wasn't that long before you left for Africa. I had already dyed my hair blond. Us three were standing outside. We were acting all couple like and one of us said something about love. Then he said that 'love is for losers who are too afraid to be alone.'"  
"So that would mean... Oh my god you're right. Hyde's in love! Now all we have to do is figure out who with."  
She stared at me pointedly, not saying anything, silently judging me.  
"What?" I inquired.  
"Seriously, Eric? You really don't know, do you? Now go apologize to Hyde for being a dillhole!"  
"But you haven't answ-"  
"Go!" she exclaimed, ushering me out.

I had no choice but to head back to my house, to the basement, and to Hyde. My hand was resting on the doorknob, ready to turn it when I heard the voices. They were soft, but I could easily tell it was Hyde and Jackie. After removing my hand from the doorknob I cautiously pressed my ear to the door. "You, Steven! She loves you!"  
"Jackie... I don't love her and she doesn't love me. You can't trick me into telling you, alright?"  
"Fine. But I _will_ figure it out whether you like it or not."

I quickly and quietly rushed upstairs, locking myself in my room, unsure of what this new information meant. One piece at a time, Forman, one piece at a time. Okay. So Hyde's in love. Donna, Jackie, and I know. He claims to not to love whatever girl Jackie was implying he does. Jackie is probably on the right track to figuring it out. Since Donna won't tell me, I'll have to talk to her... after I go apologize to Hyde like I was originally supposed to do.

I paced my room, thinking of what to say once I went downstairs. A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts. "Let me in, Forman."  
Heart racing, I walked over and pulled open the door. "Listen, Hyde, I'm sorry. Earlier I-"  
"No, Forman. There's nothing you need to apologize for."  
"But Hyde, I-"  
"Shut up and listen to me, okay," he stated firmly. He stepped into my room and shut the door behind him, locking it. I was suddenly aware of just how close he had gotten to me. He spoke softer than normal, and I could feel his breath on my face. We were mere inches from touching, yet I didn't back away. "I was unclear earlier when I answered your question. You know I'm not much for talking. I'm gonna try something, and if it's not what you want we'll forget it ever happened."

Before his words could sink in his lips were on mine, his hands resting on my hips. His tongue swiped over my bottom lip, and I was kissing back. My hands made their way up to his shoulders, and I opened my mouth, letting my tongue entwine with his. As soon as it started it was over. He held me at arm's length, looking at me expectantly. My brain had shut down. I had no idea what to say to him. I was even more confused than before. If Hyde was in love with this mystery girl then why did he kiss me?

It must have been a while without me saying anything because he brought a hand up to my cheek. "Forman?" he questioned.  
"I-I still don't understand," I managed to say.  
"Understand what?"  
"You kissed me. Why?"  
Hyde shook his head and chuckled softly. "Dumbass, why do you think?"  
"I umm. I need t-to to..."

I heard him sigh again as I scrambled out of my room, down the stairs, and outside. For the second time that day I started my car. Thoughts whirled around in my brain like a tornado, too scrambled to make any sense. I sped towards the rich part of town; Towards Jackie. I could only hope that she returned home after speaking with Hyde.

I pulled into the Burkharts' driveway, parked the Vista Cruiser, and jogged to the door. Knock knock knock. "Eric?"  
"Jackie!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you. It's really important."  
"Ugh, fine. But not for long, Fez is bringing me shopping when he gets off work."  
She turned, flipping her hair as she did so, and walked off up the staircase. Closing the door behind me, I hurried to follow her. I entered her room, and it was just how I expected it to be. Light pastel colors were everywhere. She still had a few stuffed unicorns lying around as well.

Jackie was seated at the vanity, brushing her hair. I situated myself in a nearby chair, not feeling as out of place as I should have. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
"Hyde... Actually."  
She sniffed a little but made no other reaction, allowing me to continue. "As you know he's been acting... strange. From what I know he's in love with someone even though he kissed a different person earlier today."  
"Don't you think that the person he kissed might be who he loves?"  
"Ha-ha. No."  
"And why not?"  
"B-because it would be... Who do you think it is?!"  
She glared at me and answered my question with one of her own. "Who did he kiss?"

I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I had been hoping to avoid letting her know about Hyde kissing me. No... Hyde kissing me and me kissing him back. It seems, however, as though it couldn't have been avoided. Today is so not my day. As I sat there gaping at her I realized that she may be right. I hadn't even considered that Hyde may like me; at least not in a non-platonic way. It was stupid of me to come here in the first place. I should be back in my room, my hands tangled in his hair while he kissed me senseless. If my new assumption was correct, that is. "Eric!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face, part way through putting mascara on.  
"I umm, I'm sorry. I need to go."

I bolted down the stairs, stumbling the entire way. Her angry screams of "Eric!" followed me out the door and rang in my head as I drove away.

At least a dozen traffic violations were made as I sped home. The sound the tires made when I came to a stop would have woken the whole neighborhood had it been night. Donna jumped and missed the hoop. She glared at me and walked over. She had been waiting for me. "Damn it, Eric, what did you do?"  
"Wwhat?! Nothing! I need to talk to Hyde," I meekly defended myself, getting out of the car.  
She folded her arms before her face lit up. "You get it now, don't you?"  
I nodded.  
"You go have that talk," she smirked and walked off, tossing the basketball to me, laughing as I barely managed to catch it. I smiled to myself before setting it down and heading into the basement.

He sat in his usual chair; now turned slightly and scooted closer to the couch. The TV was still on Charlie's Angels, but the sound was muted. He glanced up at me, completely expressionless. Despite this, I could sense he was on edge, if only slightly. "Forman," he greeted.

I held up my hand in an awkward wave. No, Eric, stop it. Right. I shut the TV off and made my way over to him. He quirked an eyebrow but made no effort to speak. I didn't know what to say either. Maybe I figured he would kiss me again and that I wouldn't run off this time. Maybe I figured he would say something like 'Hey, Forman, I like you and stuff, let's make out.' He did neither of these, so I did the only thing I could think of. I sat myself in his lap and kissed him. He responded right away, as if he had been expecting this. So there I was, my hands in his hair while he kissed me senseless. Good choice, Eric, good choice. Actions always did speak louder than words when it came to Hyde.


End file.
